1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the media upon which information is stored in an optical information storage and retrieval unit and, more particularly, to the inclusion in the media of an indelible identifying code.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present state of technology, the optical storage disc is the preferred medium for read-only storage of large quantities of information. In this medium, the information is retrieved through the interaction of a radiation beam with the storage medium. At present, three principal types of optical storage discs are in common use. The first type of optical storage disc is manufactured with the information stored therein, generally in the form depressions formed into a polycarbonate substrate. A reflecting coating is deposited on the polycarbonate substrate and the radiation beam is focused on the reflecting layer. This type of optical disc is frequently referred to as a CD audio disc or a ROM (i.e., read only memory) disc. The second type of optical storage disc has the capability of having information recorded (written) thereon at some time after the fabrication of the disc. Such an optical storage disc is frequently referred to as a writable optical storage disc. The third type of optical storage disc has the capacity to have information recorded on the disc after fabrication. In addition, at a later time the stored information can be erased or modified. This type of optical storage disc is generally referred to as an erasable or a re-writable optical storage disc. In each type of optical storage disc, the storage layer is supported and protected by a polycarbonate support substrate and by a protective (lacquer) overcoat layer. However, the storage layer is modified in the writable disc and in the erasable disc. The storage layer in the writable disc includes a reflector layer (generally fabricated from gold) proximate the lacquer overcoat layer and includes a recording layer, typically a dye polymer layer, proximate the polycarbonate layer. The newly fabricated writable optical storage disc has a recording layer that is responsive to radiation having selected parameters, the radiation changing the optical properties of the recording layer. Differences in the optical properties of the recording layer can be detected, through the interaction with an impinging radiation beam and information, encodedby means of the optical property changes, can be recovered. In order to simplify the discussion, the recording, storage, and/or the reflective layer of the writable optical disc will be referred to as the storage layer.
During and after the manufacturing process, a need has been felt for a technique for providing permanent identification for the disc. In this manner, any problems that might originate with the manufacturing process can be related to discs fabricated during the same period of time or even to the same batch. Similarly, the history of the usage of the disc can be determined when a record is kept of the identifying information at the time of the accessing of the disc.
In the prior art, information has been applied to the surface of the disc, by means of mechanical disruption of the surface or by deposition of legible material on the surface. This information, however, being on the surface of the disc can be compromised either accidentally or intentionally.
Recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,077 issued to D. L. Wilson et al., a technique for the permanent labelling of the discs was described. Specifically, the metal reflective layer, upon which the permanent identification information is stored as areas of varying reflectivity, is marked by means of a pulsed laser. The pulsed laser causes an indelible marking on the reflective layer, a marking which is protected by the same transparent coating which protects the reflective coating. The process described in the Wilson reference is extremely sensitive to the energy level of the laser beam, too small an energy level in the laser beam not providing an identifiable marking, while too much energy can disrupt the lacquer overcoat layer and/or the polycarbonate layer used to protect the reflective layer. The disruption of the storage layer can result in damage to the surrounding portions of the optical disc. In addition, applying the laser beam to the reflective surface through the narrower of the two protective coatings is recommended to minimize the destructive effects of the laser beam resulting from the passage of high intensity radiation through the layers.
A need has been felt for a technique for providing indelible identifying markings for the discs storing optical information which is relatively insensitive to the power of the radiation beam and which reduces the damage to the optical disc. Also needed is a technique for enhancing the machine readability of the disc markings.